thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead No Hope Left
After waking up from a gunshot wound to his hip, Rick Grimes and his group must survive the now undead world they live in. Cast Season 1 Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes Also Starring * Lennie James as Morgan Jones * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * Emma Bell as Amy * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Juan Gabriel Pareja as Morales * Noel Gugliemi as Felipe * Noah Emmerich as Dr. Edwin Jenner Co-Stars * Jim R. Coleman as Lambert Kendal * Linds Edwards as Leon Basset * Keisha Tillis as Jenny Jones * Adrian Kali Turner as Duane Jones * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui * Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier * Melissa Suzanne McBride as Carol Peletier * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier * Maddie Lomax as Eliza Morales * Neil Brown Jr. as Guillermo * Gina Morelli as Abuela * Anthony Guajardo as Miguel * James Gonzaba as Jorge * Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales Uncredited * Noah Lomax as Louis Morales * Gregory Nicotero as Amy's Walker * Judi M. Durand as Vi * Blade as Siggard's Family Horse * Tommie Mack Turvey as Criminal 1 * Chick Bernhardt as Criminal 2 * Brent Bernhard as Criminal 3 * Lisa Marie Thomas & Joyce Liles as Nurses. * Barry Hopkins as Hospital Patient * M.V. Oliphant as Infected Nurse * Ken Melde as Infected Doctor * Addy Miller as Summer * Mike Kasiske as Black Suited Walker * Samuel Witwer as Tank Walker * Joe Giles as Atlanta Suited Walker * Melissa Cowan as Bicycle Girl Walker * Max Calder as Baseball Bat Walker * James Miller as Rat Eating Zombie * Brian Stretch as Tank Walker * Andrew S. McMillan as CDC Walker * Larry Mainland as Old Walker in Car * L. Stephanie Ray as Camp Survivor * Frances Cobb as Camp Survivor * Jan as Camp Survivor * Mike Senior as Gaines (Deleted Scenes) * Claire Bronson as Dr. Candace Jenner (Deleted Scenes) * Timothy Douglas Perez as Thug (Deleted Scenes) Season 2 Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon Also Starring * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. * IronE Singleton as T-Dog. * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier. * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. * Pruitt Taylor Vince as Otis. * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon. * Michael Raymond James as Dave. * Michael Zegen as Randall Culver * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Travis Charpentier as Shawn Greene Co-Stars * Jane McNeill as Patricia. * Kelley Davis as Paula. * James Allen McCune as Jimmy. * Deja Dee as Mother 1. * Amy Cain as Mother 2. * Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier. * Aaron Munoz as Tony. * Amber Chaney as Annette Greene. * Phillip DeVona as Nate. * Keedar Whittle as Sean. * Brian Hillard as Bloated Well Walker. Uncredited * Tony Gowell as Arnold Greene. * Jim R. Coleman as Lambert Kendal. * Linds Edwards as Leon Basset. * Blade as Nelly. * Jewel Wilson as Josephine Greene. * Travis Charpentier as Camp RV Walker. * Steven Warren as Church Walker. * Brian Hillard as Well Walker. * Matthew Lyda as Hallucination Walker. * Kevin Galbraith as Swamp Walker. * Dustin Fletcher as Mert County Police Walker 1. * Clair Danielle Canterbury as Walker in Hershel Barn. * Joe Giles as Car Accident Walker. * Moses J. Moseley as Pet Walker #1. * Theshay West as Pet Walker #2. * Neil Brown Jr. as Guillermo. (Deleted Scenes) * Jeremy Ambler as Walker. * Ashleigh Jo Sizemore as Big-Eyed Walker Woman. * Demetrice Jackson as Walkers. * Scottie Knollin as Walkers. * J.T. Seidler as Walker. * Regan Riley as School Girl Season 3 Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes. * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes. * Laurie Holden as Andrea. * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon. * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee. * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes. * Danai Gurira as Michonne. * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon. * David Morrissey as The Governor. * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. * IronE Singleton as T-Dog. * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier. * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Travis Charpentier as Shawn Greene Also Starring * Lew Temple as Axel. * Julio Cesar Cedillo as Lieutenant Welles. * Dallas Roberts as Milton Mamet. * Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez. * Donzaleigh Abernathy as Dr. Stevens. * Alexa Nikolas as Haley. * Chad Coleman as Tyreese Williams. * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams. * Melissa Ponzio as Karen. * James Allen McCune as Jimmy Special Guest Stars * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh. * Lennie James as Morgan Jones. * Emma Bell as Amy * Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui Co-Stars * Nick Gomez as Tomas. * Vincent Ward as Oscar. * Markice Moore as Andrew. * Theodus Crane as Big Tiny. * Troy Faruk as Sean. * Mike Mayhall as Franklin. * Lawrence Kao as Tim. * Travis Love as Shumpert. * Arthur Bridgers as Crowley. * Lindsay Abernathy as Rowan. * Gary Weeks as Brady. * Dwayne Boyd as National Guardsman. * Dave Davis as Gargulio. * Peter Kulas as Michael Coleman. * Alex Van as The Hermit. * Daniel Thomas May as Allen. * Cherie Dvorak as Donna. * Tyler Chase as Ben. * Russell Towery as Woodbury Guard. * E. Roger Mitchell as Paul. * Andy Glen as Mexican Boy. * Karenlie Riddering as Mexican Woman. * Al Vicente as Mexican Man. * Parker Wierling as Noah. * Russ Comegys as a Hitchhiker. * Dango Nguyen as Mean Guard. * Tanner Holland as Jody. Uncredited * Moses J. Moseley as Pet Walker #1. * Theshay West as Pet Walker #2. * Kylie Szymanski as Penny Blake. * Meaghan Caddy as Eileen. * Matthew Austin Murray as Wilson. * Owen Ridings as Owen. * Eryn Ridings as Eryn. * Philip Dido as National Guardsman 2 & Warren. * Scott Dale as National Guardsman 4. * Bob Fisher as National Guardsman 5 & National Guardsman 6. * Clair Danielle Canterbury as Female Walker in Prison. * Pj McDonnell as Store Walker. * Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes. * Peter Kulas as Michael Coleman. * Debi Hett-Kimsey as Betty Coleman. * Alexandra Scuffle as Gloria. * Denny Ainsworth as Woodbury Resident. * Bill Vella as Woodbury Resident. * Royce Munn as Woodbury Resident. * Abigail Jackson as Woodbury Resident. * Gina Marie as Woodbury Resident. * Leola Williams as Woodbury Resident. * Gregory Wilborn as Woodbury Resident. * Nikki O'Neal Cocroft as Woodbury Resident. * Sherrie Leigh Floyd Billings as Woodbury Resident. * Robert Bae Harvey as Woodbury Resident. * Deanna Dixon as Woodbury Resident. * Mitchell Gunter as Woodbury Guard. * Summer Kidder as Woodbury Girl . * Nathan Standridge as Woodbury Guard. * Greg Tresan as Richard Foster. * Carol Lane Tresan as Mrs. Foster. * Devon Tresan as Daughter. * Lucie O'Ferrall as Ms. McLeod. * Denise Huth as Mrs. Blake. * Randy Woods as Mr. Jacobson. * Jeff Cosmo as Woodbury Resident. * Amy Fuster as Woodbury Resident. * Christine Collins Ridley as Woodbury Resident. * Elberta McKnight as Woodbury Resident. * Kristy Hoefler as Woodbury Resident. * Vi C Fuqua as Woodbury Resident. * Alexander Miera as Woodbury Resident. * Cheryl Jones Harvey as Woodbury Resident. * Bridget Jourdain-Middleton as Woodbury Resident. * Kelli Graham Bero as Woodbury Resident. * Jim Moulton as Woodbury Resident. * Brittney King as Woodbury Resident. * Chris Brown as Woodbury Resident. * Jordan Rios as Woodbury Resident. * Henry Louis Adams as Woodbury Resident. * Gerald Duckworth as Woodbury Resident. * Kathy Miller-Boyer as Woodbury Resident. * Trish Vetterick as Woodbury Resident. * Sheila Agnew as Woodbury Resident. * Andy Martin as Woodbury Resident. * Maurice Grover as Woodbury Resident. * Nicholas Wayne Whatley as Woodbury Resident. * Will Gara as Woodbury Resident. * Gene Harper as Woodbury Resident. * Darnell Richards as Woodbury Resident. * Alyssa Ashley Nichols - Mother. (Deleted Scene) * Victor Waddell - Julian. (Deleted Scene) * Unknown as Emily Coleman. Season 4 Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes. * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon. * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee. * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes. * Danai Gurira as Michonne. * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon. * David Morrissey as The Governor. * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. * IronE Singleton as T-Dog. * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier. * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Travis Charpentier as Shawn Greene * James Allen McCune as Jimmy * Chad Coleman as Tyreese Williams. * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams. Also Starring * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookey. * Melissa Ponzio as Karen. * Kerry Condon as Clara. * Kyle Gallner as Zach. * Vincent Martella as Patrick. * Sunkrish Bala as Caleb Subramanian. * Brighton Sharbino as Lizzie Samuels. * Kyla Kenedy as Mika Samuels. * Robin Lord Taylor as Sam. * Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez. * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler. * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lilly Chambler. * Meyrick Murphy as Meghan Chambler. * Kirk Acevedo as Mitch Dolgen. * Enver Gjokaj as Pete Dolgen. * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa * Jeff Kober as Joe. * Denise Crosby as Mary. * Andrew J. West as Gareth. * Tate Ellington as Alex. * Aldis Hodge as Mike. * Brandon Fobbs as Terry. * Mark Middleton as Mark Co-Stars * Victor McCay as Ryan Samuels. * Brandon Carroll as David. * Luke Donaldson as Luke. * Kennedy Brice as Molly. * Sherry Richards as Jeanette. * Brina Palencia as Ana. * Jan Harrelson as Noris. * Erin Hunter as "Crying Mom". * Danny Vinson as David Chambler. * Travis Love as Shumpert. * Daniel Thomas May as Allen. * Juliana Harkavy as Alisha. * Amy Dionne as "Woman #1". * Tom Turbiville as "Guy #1". * Cameron Deane Stewart as Christopher. * Michael Harding as "Christopher's Father". * Marcus Hester as Len. * Davi Jay as Tony. * Keith Brooks as Dan. * JD Evermore as Harley. * Eric Mendenhall as Billy. * Irene Ziegler as Broadcasting Woman. Uncredited * Tinsley and Anniston Price, Eleora & Elisea DiFranco & Sophia & Delia Oeland as Judith Grimes. * James Keats as Henry. * Chase as Flame. * Jilian McLendon as Chloe. * Greg Crews as Greg. * Santiago Cirilo as Julio. * Scott Dale as Lou. * Randy Woods as Mr. Jacobson. * Taylor McPherson as Thomas. * Vanessa Montoya as Becky. * Corey Reitz as "Noris' Son". * Denny Ainsworth as "Woodbury Resident". * Bill Vella as "Woodbury Resident". * Abigail Jackson as "Woodbury Resident". * Leola Williams as "Woodbury Resident". * Deanna Dixon as "Woodbury Resident". * Will Martin as "Sick Teenager". * Becky Shaw as "Achey Woman". * Eryn Ridings as Eryn. * Owen Ridings as Owen. * Sophia Kidder as "Prison Girl". * Royce Beggs as Charlie. * Adam Daniels as "Prison Resident". * Andrew Crigler as "Prison Resident". * Harley Shellhammer as "Prison Resident". * Adrienne Renee as "Prison Resident". * Cory Robertson as "Prison Resident". * Amber Hoisington as "Prison Resident". * Sue Burnett as "Prison Resident". * Evelyn Elliott as "Prison Resident". * Sarah Wildman as "Prison Resident". * Debra Svitil as "Prison Resident". * Hannah Moore as Prison Resident". * Greg Rothstein as "Prison Resident". * Wallace Krebs as "Prison Resident". * Gustavo Blade as "Prison Resident". * Becky Nunnally as "Prison Resident". * John Casino as "Prison Resident". * Marcelle Coletti as "Prison Resident". * Ben Loggins as "Prison Resident". * CC Ice as "Prison Resident". * Dennys Herman as "Prison Resident". * Rozalyn Yother Mattocks as "Camp Resident". * Tony Cypher Greer as "Camp Resident". * Vernon Swygert as "Camp Resident". * Jimmy Cooper as "Camp Resident". * Steve Bowlin as "Camp Resident". * Randy Gonzales as "Camp Resident". * Larry A. Williams as "Camp Resident". * Scott Smith as "Camp Resident". * Clyde Harrold as "Camp Resident". * Mike Wilson as "Camp Resident". * Glen Padgett as "Camp Resident". * Jake Garber as Joe Sr. * Elizabeth Sellbock "Poncho Girl". * Anissa Matlock as "Terminus Resident". * Summer Williams Houck as "Terminus Resident". * Joe Foley as "Terminus Resident". * Bill Banks as "Terminus Resident". * Keith Matlock as "Terminus Resident". * James Rodney Sims as "Terminus Resident". * Philip Dido as "Terminus Resident". * Garrett Hammond as "Terminus Resident". * Michael Morrison as "Terminus Resident". * Dooley as Dog. * Unknown as Mr. Richards. * Lauren Henneberg, Gary D. Edwards, Michelle Brannon, Cristin Azure, Alana Macip-Shaw, Cayla Ridley, Frederick Carpenter, Ellie Decker Pj McDonnell, Gregory French, Daniel Cloy & Doug Prater as Walkers. Season 5 Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes. * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon. * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee. * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes. * Danai Gurira as Michonne. * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford. * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. * Chad Coleman as Tyreese Williams. * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon. * IronE Singleton as T-Dog. * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier. * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Travis Charpentier as Shawn Greene * James Allen McCune as Jimmy * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams. * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookey. * Mark Middleton as Mark Also Starring * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter. * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa. * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler. * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes. * Andrew J. West as Gareth. * Christine Woods as Dawn Lerner. * Tovah Feldshuh as Deanna Monroe. * Lennie James as Morgan Jones. * Tyler James Williams as Noah. * Alexandra Breckenridge as Jessie Anderson. * Ross Marquand as Aaron. * Austin Nichols as Spencer Monroe. * Steve Coulter as Reg Monroe. * Daniel Bonjour as Aiden Monroe. * Benedict Samuel as Owen. * Jason Douglas as Tobin. * Austin Abrams as Ron Anderson. * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Joan. * Erik Jensen as Steven Edwards. * Maximiliano Hernandez as Bob Lamson. * Cullen Moss as Gorman. * Denise Crosby as Mary. * Chris Coy as Martin. * Robin Lord Taylor as Sam. * Tate Ellington as Alex. Special Guest Stars * David Morrissey as Philip Blake. * Brighton Sharbino as Lizzie Samuels. * Kyla Kenedy as Mika Samuels. * Sam Joan as Doug (Voice Only) Co-Stars * Justice Leak as Knife Smock Man. * Adam Boyer as Bat Smock Man. * Owen Harn as Crazed Filthy Man. * Nelson Bonilla as Knife Cut Face Terminus Guard. * Anissa Matlock as Twenty-Something Woman. * April Billingsley as Theresa. * Chris Burns as Mike. * Benjamin Papac as Albert. * Travis Young as Greg. * Ricky Wayne as Sergeant O'Donnell. * Teri Wyble as Amanda Shepherd. * Marc Gowan as Percy. * Andrea Moore as Ellen Ford. * Christopher Matthew Cook as Officer Licari. * Rico Ball as Officer Franco. * Kyle Clements as Officer McGinley. * Jordan Woods-Robinson as Eric Raleigh. * Michael Traynor as Nicholas . * Elijah Marcano as Mikey. * Ann Mahoney as Olivia . * Corey Brill as Pete Anderson. * Major Dodson as Sam Anderson. * Katelyn Nacon as Enid. * Tiffany Morgan as Erin. * Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara. * David Marshall Silverman as Kent. * Susie Spear Purcell as Shelly Neudermeyer. * Maia Moss-Fife as Woman. * Ted Huckabee as Bruce. * Dahlia Legault as Francine. * Jesse C. Boyd as Other Man. * Jason Alexander Davis as Red Poncho Man. Uncredited * Charlotte & Clara Ward & Kiley & Jaelyn Behun as Judith Grimes. * Aaron Kirschnick as "Terminus Resident". * Preston Baker as "Terminus Resident". * Duke Jackson as "Terminus Resident". * Aaron Tarver as "Terminus Resident". * Chris Critter Antonucci as "Terminus Resident". * Summer Williams Houck as "Terminus Resident". * James Rodney Sims as "Terminus Resident". * Joe Foley as "Terminus Resident". * Bill Banks as "Terminus Resident". * Chuck Steak as "Terminus Resident". * Jennifer Badger as "Terminus Resident". * Patrick Williams as "Terminus Resident". * Greg Rementer as "Terminus Resident". * Zac Nichols as "Terminus Resident". * Michael Morrison as "Terminus Captive". * Timothy Scott as Gavin Trevitt * Amber Dawn Fox as Officer Bello * Jarod Thompson as Officer Tanaka * Sammy Hadid as Officer Alvarado * Kent Wagner as "Dying Man". * Drake Ethan Light as A.J. Ford. * Melissa Ponzio as Karen. * Brandon Carroll as David. * Luke Bryant as Hanson. * Xavion Shelton as "Noah's Brother". * Curtis Jackson as Bob Miller. * Helen Jackson as Natalie Miller. * Stacy Payne as Stacy. * Duane Kicak as Tommy. * Unknown as Cynthia. * Unknown as Jeffries. * Unknown as Becca Ford. * Unknown as Buttons. * Tim Proctor, Chris Harrelson & Coleman Youmans as Walkers. Season 6 Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes. * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon. * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee. * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes. * Danai Gurira as Michonne. * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford. * Lennie James as Morgan Jones. * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams. * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Travis Charpentier as Shawn Greene * James Allen McCune as Jimmy * Robin Lord Taylor as Sam. * Mark Middleton as Mark Also Starring * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter. * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa. * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler. * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes. * Alexandra Breckenridge as Jessie Anderson. * Ross Marquand as Aaron. * Austin Nichols as Spencer Monroe. * Tovah Feldshuh as Deanna Monroe. * Ethan Embry as Carter. * Xander Berkeley as Gregory. * Merritt Wever as Denise Cloyd. * Corey Hawkins as Heath. * Tom Payne as Paul Rovia. * Major Dodson as Sam Anderson. * Benedict Samuel as Owen. * Jason Douglas as Tobin. * John Carroll Lynch as Eastman. * Austin Amelio as Dwight. * Steven Ogg as Simon. * Katelyn Nacon as Enid. * Stuart Greer as Roman. * Kenric Green as Scott. * Austin Abrams as Ron Anderson. * Ann Mahoney as Olivia. * Justin Miles as Barnes. * Christine Evangelista as Sherry. * Christopher Berry as Bud. * Alicia Witt as Paula. * Jeananne Goossen as Michelle. * Jill Jane Clements as Molly. * Rus Blackwell as Donnie. * Rich Ceraulo as Jiro. Special Guest Star * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan. * Norman Reedus as Jack Blake (Flash Back) * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh. (Flash Back) Co-Stars * Carlos Aviles as Savior Guard #1. * Ian Casselberry as Savior Guard #2. * Vanessa Cloke as Anna. * Steven Sean Garland as Older Savior. * Jimmy Gonzales as Primo. * G-Rod as Large Savior. * Myke Holmes as Craig. * Ted Huckabee as Bruce. * Jesse C. Boyd as "Blond Wolf". * Jay Huguley as David. * Beth Keener as Annie. * Jonathan Kleitman as Sturgess. * Jasmine Kaur as Betsy. * Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara. * Dahlia Legault as Francine. * Claire Bronson as "Mom". * Jason Alexander Davis as "Dad". * Tiffany Morgan as Erin. * Brody Rose as Young Boy. * Jeremy Palko as Andy. * David Marshall Silverman as Kent. * Michael Traynor as Nicholas. * Alec Rayme as "Red Jacket Wolf". * Elena Sanchez as "Satchel Wolf". * Labrandon Shead as "Shaved Head Wolf". * Susie Spear Purcell as Shelly Neudermeyer. * Lance Tafelski as "Black Bearded Wolf". * Jordan Woods-Robinson as Eric Raleigh. * LB Brown as "Young Man". * H. Patrik Coyne as "20's Man". * Chris Gann as "40's Man". * Bethany Anne Lind as "Young Woman". * Darin Cooper as Wade. * Matt Lowe as Cam. * Liz E. Morgan as Tina. * Brody Rose as "Young Boy". * Karen Ceesay as Bertie. * James Chen as Kal. * Brett Gentile as Freddie. * R. Keith Harris as Harlan Carson. * Justin Kucsulain as Ethan. * Kimberly Leemans as Crystal. * Ilan Srulovicz as Wesley. * Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo. * Robert Walker-Branchaud as Neil. * Kevin Patrick Murphy as "Library Survivor". * Daniel Newman as "The Man". Uncredited * Chloe & Sophia Garcia-Frizzi as Judith Grimes. * Helen Jackson as Natalie Miller. * Curtis Jackson as Bob Miller. * Stacy Payne as Stacy. * Duane Kicak as Tommy. * Laura Beamer as Holly. * Mikey Leo as Michael. * Darian Fisher & Dalton Louis Simons as Richards. * Duke Jackson as Aphid & Savior. * Jacob Garcia as "Wolf". * Casey Hendershot as "Wolf". * Tim McAdams as "Wolf". * Charles Walton as "Wolf". * Elizabeth Davidovich as "Wolf". * Jeff Matthew Glover as "Wolf". * Courtland Fuller as "Wolf". * Brian Lancaster as T. * Brian Farmer as "Savior". * Matt Bolick as "Savior". * Joey Rodriguez as "Savior". * Josh D'Agostino as "Savior". * Brandon Gamble as "Savior". * Lee Vervoort as "Savior". * Stacey Crowder as "Savior". Season 7 Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Danai Gurira as Michonne * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford * Lennie James as Morgan Jones * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand as Aaron * Austin Nichols as Spencer Monroe * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan * Xander Berkeley as Gregory * Tom Payne as Paul "Jesus" Rovia * Austin Amelio as Dwight * Khary Payton as Ezekiel * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Travis Charpentier as Shawn Greene * James Allen McCune as Jimmy * Robin Lord Taylor as Sam. * Mark Middleton as Mark * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. Also Starring * Corey Hawkins as Heath. * Steven Ogg as Simon. * Katelyn Nacon as Enid. * Jason Douglas as Tobin. * Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara. * Dahlia Legault as Francine. * Jeremy Palko as Andy. * David Marshall Silverman as Kent. * Darin Cooper as Wade. * Matt Lowe as Cam. * Karen Ceesay as Bertie. * James Chen as Kal. * Brett Gentile as Freddie. * R. Keith Harris as Harlan Carson. * Kimberly Leemans as Crystal. * Ilan Srulovicz as Wesley. * Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo. * Daniel Newman as Justin * Chloe & Sophia Garcia-Frizzi as Judith Grimes. * Helen Jackson as Natalie Miller. * Curtis Jackson as Bob Miller. Co-Stars * Chris Pratt as Duncan * Nick Herman as Tony * Troy Baker as Kevin * Drew Nelson as Frank * Atlin Mitchell as Amber * Lane Davies as Steve * Travis Love as Vincent * Allie Marshall as Gwen Uncredited To Be Announced Season 8 Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Danai Gurira as Michonne * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * Lennie James as Morgan Jones * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand as Aaron * Austin Nichols as Spencer Monroe * Tom Payne as Paul "Jesus" Rovia * Austin Amelio as Dwight * Khary Payton as Ezekiel * Robin Lord Taylor as Sam. * Mark Middleton as Mark * Adam Daniels as Jack Blake * Julian Kwasneski as Johnny * Tierney Dale as Clementine * Michael Kelly as Kenny * Scott Porter as Luke * Brian Sommor as Pete * Doug Prater as Nick * Shay Moore as Rebecca * Dorian lockett as Alvin * Shaofeng Feng as Vince * Kenny Wormald as Wyatt * Royce Munn as Russell * Robert Bae Harvey as Hank * Elizabeth Sellbock as Katjaa * Sebastian Kidder as Kenny Jr "Duck" * Kerry Washington as Carley Thompson * Sam Joan as Doug * Dalton Louis Simons as Ben Paul * Ruby Butterfield as Travis * Owen Thomas as Nate * Michael Ark as Eddie Also Starring * Chris Pratt as Duncan * Nick Herman as Tony Co-Stars To Be Announced Uncredited To Be Announced Trivia this follows the authors other story The Walking Dead Family Matters.